


Too Little to Take Care of Himself

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, M/M, deaged, deaging, endgame Ambiggler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Pleasee do a deaging!Dolph Ziggler, he turns into a 3 year old and everyone has to take care of him? Bonus points if he’s still not potty trained and is still using a binky/paci,wearing footy jammies, taking a blanky everywhere etc.</p><p>Characters: Dolph Ziggler, Various Superstars/Divas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * I Use Dolph's real name (Nick/Nicky) for most of the story*

“Hey Dolph, we have to get out….” John says, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees a little boy standing where Dolph is supposed to be. “There.”

 

He steps closer to the little boy *it can’t be* he thinks, but he figures he may as well give it a shot.

 

“Dolph?” He says to the little boy, which earns him a quizzical glance.

 

At this point, he’s stumped. Then it hits him.

 

“Nicky?”

 

The little boy’s head shoots up and he nods slightly. He walks over to John and motions to be lifted.

 

John obliges and they leave the room, he needs to go tell Hunter and Steph.

~

“Come in” he hears Hunter say.

 

He walks in and Steph’s eyes go wide.

 

“Please don’t tell me that’s Nick.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Wonderful” Steph mutters. “Well, I guess your match is cancelled.”

 

John nods “I figured” he gestures to Nick “and what do I do with the kid?”

 

“He looks like he’s about 3 or so. I’ll send someone to get pull-ups or whatever. He can wear a tshirt for now and we’ll get some other clothes after the show.”

 

“Pull-ups?” John asks, turning an unnatural shade of white

 

Steph nods and walks over to Nick, “sweetheart, are you potty trained?”

 

He looks up at her for a second, before lowering his head. “No”

 

Steph nods, walking back to John “that’s what I thought.”

 

“Who’s gonna take care of him?”

 

“I’m going to assume you don’t want to?”

 

John nods “I would it’s just, I’m not comfortable with the idea of taking care of a child.”

 

Steph nods “That’s fine.” She sits back down and is quiet, head snapping up a few moments later. “Brie and Bryan might take him. They want a little one of their own, he’d be good practice.”

 

John nods quickly “I’ll go find them.” He looks over at Nick “C'mon Nicky, we’re going to go find Brie and Bryan”

 

“Otay” Nicky says, standing up and toddling over to John, motioning to be lifted up.

 

John does so and turns to leave when Steph stops him.

 

“I’ll send someone out for pull-ups now, hopefully no accidents until we have them here.”

 

John nods, leaving the room in search of Bryan and Brie, Nicky in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

“Brie!” John yells when he sees her just down the hall, he sprints down to her as she turns into him.

 

“What’s up?” She says, then she notices Nick “uh John, since when do you have a toddler?”

 

John laughs in spite of himself “It’s Dolph.”

 

Nicky lightly smacks John’s arm and glares

 

“I mean, Nicky.” John says, giving Nicky a light tap on the wrist “You don’t hit.”

 

Brie looks shocked, “how?”

 

John shrugs “don’t know. Steph wants to know if you and Bryan can take him until he’s back to normal. She figures you guys want kids soon and he’d be good practice for you.”

 

Brie nods enthusiastically “Let’s go find Bryan, I’d love to take him but Bryan needs to have a say.”

~

“hey babe, hi John.” Bryan says when they finally find him. “Who’s the kid?”

 

“It’s Dolph…. er Nicky.” John says “Steph needs somebody to watch him until he’s himself again. She thought you and Brie would be a good fit.”

 

Bryan nods “I’d love to take him. As long as Brie wants to.”

 

Brie nods, yanking Nicky from John’s arms. “We’ll keep him as long as necessary.”

 

John smiles “Thank you guys. I’ll go let Steph know.” He turns to leave “He’s not potty trained yet and he kept asking where his pacifier and blanket are.”

 

Bryan nods “That’s fine, we’ll get him everything he needs when we leave here.”

 

“Sounds good. Steph sent someone out for pull ups already so they should be here soon.” John says, leaving.

 

About 20 minutes later, Steph walks in carrying a box of pull-ups and wipes. “Thank you for taking him you guys.”

 

Bryan nods “no problem. Thanks for bringing the pull-ups”

 

“You’re welcome” Steph says, turning around and leaving.

 

Bryan opens the pull-ups and there’s Cars, Frozen and The Incredibles. “Nicky, you want to come pick one?”

 

Nicky nods slightly, kicking to be let down. Brie sets him on the ground and he toddles over to Bryan. “wan owaf.” He says, fingers in his mouth.

 

“Olaf?” Bryan asks and Nicky nods. “Alright buddy, come here.”

 

Nicky walks over and stands in front of Bryan. Bryan holds out the pull up and lets Nicky step into it. “There we go.” Bryan says. “If you need to go potty, tell Brie or I okay?”

 

Nicky nods “otay.” He yawns, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Come here Nicky.” Brie says,“let’s cuddle for a little while.” She walks over and lifts him up,by the time she sits down with him he’s already sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A little later, Nicky wakes up and climbs out of the chair. Brie had already gotten up for her match and Bryan is sitting on the couch, watching the screen.

 

Nicky toddles over and grabs Bryan’s pant leg.

 

“What’s up buddy?” Bryan says, pulling Nicky into his lap

 

“Got go potty.” Nicky mumbles, squirming a little.

 

“You have to go potty?” Bryan asks and Nicky nods, bouncing on his lap.

 

Bryan stands up, holding Nicky. “Let’s go then” he carries Nicky into the bathroom and sets him down.

 

Nicky’s squirming stops then and tears cascade down his cheeks “I sowwy.”

 

“What are you sorry for buddy?”

 

He doesn’t answer, just grabs at his pull up and Bryan knows what’s wrong.

 

“Oh buddy, it’s okay. You were a big boy for telling me you had to go, it’s my fault for not moving a little faster.” Bryan says, lifting Nicky back into his arms “Let’s go get you changed.”

 

He carries Nicky back to the couch “which pull up now?”

 

Nicky doesn’t answer so Bryan just pulls out a Lightning McQueen pull up and grabs a wipe.

 

He pulls off the wet pull-up and wipes Nicky down, before putting on the dry pull-up.

 

The whole thing really should be extremely awkward, given the fact that Dolph is his coworker but in his mind, it’s not Dolph. It’s Nicky and Nicky isn’t old enough to take care of himself.

 

“Are you hungry little guy?” Bryan asks as he tosses the wet pull-up into the trash

 

Nicky nods, fingers in his mouth.

 

“What are you hungry for?”

 

Nicky shrugs and falls back onto his butt, grabbing for Bryan’s phone.

 

“Sorry buddy, no phone for you.” Bryan says, lifting Nicky who begins to cry.

 

Bryan rubs soothing circles on his back “Shh don’t cry. Let’s go get some dinner, I bet your tummy is hungry”

~

By the time they get to catering, Nicky’s tears have pretty much stopped. Now he’s just laying his head on Bryan’s shoulder, sucking on his thumb with tear tracks down his cheeks.

 

“Alright so we have hot dogs, hamburgers, macaroni and cheese, pasta with sauce, rolls, chicken soup and salad. What do you want?”

 

“Maconi an ceese.” Nicky says in a barely audible voice.

 

Bryan dishes up a little macaroni and cheese for Nicky, and makes a plate up for himself. Nicky isn’t quite big enough to reach the table by himself so Bryan finds a phone book for him to sit on and they eat in silence.

 

Well, until Nicky accidentally knocks over a cup of water and starts crying.

 

*This kid cries alot* Bryan thinks as he kneels down and wipes up the water. “Nicky, don’t cry. It’s just a little bit of water, it’s okay.”

 

Nicky sniffles, reaching his arms out to Bryan. “Hold you me?”

 

*what does “hold you me” mean* Bryan thinks. “What do you need buddy?”

 

“Hold you me. Hold you me.” Nicky says, eyes filling with tears once again.

 

Then it clicks. He’s trying to say ‘will you hold me’. Bryan smiles, “of course bubba.” He says, lifting Nicky into his arms and grabbing their plates, tossing them into the garbage.

~

Brie catches up with them later and takes a sleepy Nicky from Bryan’s arms.

 

“How was he?”

 

Bryan shrugs, smiling “he was okay. He woke up from his nap and told me he had to go potty but…”

 

Brie cuts him off “really? Such a big boy!”

 

“But, he didn’t get to the potty quick enough so he had a little accident.” Bryan says

 

Brie shrugs “he’s still a big boy for telling you.”

 

Bryan nods “That’s true.”

 

“B-B.” Nicky says “I seepy.”

 

Brie nods “alright sweetheart, we’re gonna go to the store quick honey okay?”

 

“Otay.” Nicky says, laying his head on Brie’s shoulder, sucking on his thumb. “Where binky and bankie?”

 

“We need to go buy them bubba” Bryan says, walking towards the exit.

 

Brie and Nicky follow and Brie puts Nicky in a carseat when they reach the car.

 

Nicky falls asleep not even 5 minutes after they pull out of the parking lot, headed to Walmart.


	4. Chapter 4

Bryan pulls into Walmart about 15 minutes later.

 

Brie looks to the backseat, seeing Nicky sound asleep. “I’ll run in and get what we need, you stay here with him so he can sleep.” She says, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door.

~

She’s only gone for about 5 minutes and Bryan is playing a game on his phone, when Nicky wakes up and begins to cry.

 

“Wan mama.”

 

Bryan’s heart swells, he called Brie “mama”. He knows Brie is going to be so excited to hear that.

 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Nicky’s wails get louder. He unbuckles and turns around. “Okay buddy, we’ll go get her.”

 

He gets out of the car, grabs Nicky from his car seat and walks inside.

~

He finds Brie in the baby section. She smiles when she sees him “hi babe. I thought you guys were gonna stay in the car?”

 

“We were but this little guy woke up crying, asking for mama.” Bryan says, handing Nicky off to Brie.

 

“He called me mama?!” Brie asks excitedly.

 

Bryan nods “Mhm.”

 

There’s a smile plastered on Brie’s face now as she walks through the baby section.

 

In the end, they’ve spent well over $300 dollars on clothes, toys and other essentials.

 

Once they get out to the car, Brie buckles Nicky in and hands him his hockey pacifier and hockey blanket, smiling when he falls straight to sleep.

~

They get to the hotel a half hour later and Bryan carries in the stuff while Brie carries a sleeping Nicky.

 

They get up to their room and Bryan struggles for close to 20 minutes, trying to set up the pack n play so Nicky has somewhere safe to sleep. Finally, he manages to get it set up.

 

He takes Nicky from Brie’s arms, laying him down on the bed to change him.

 

Nicky stirs a little when Bryan takes the pull up off but he doesn’t wake up , just whines a little and tries to roll away from Bryan. Bryan gently grabs him to keep him from moving and wipes him down, sliding on a dry pull up.

 

He picks Nicky up and carefully places him in the pack n play, before sliding into bed with Brie. They fall asleep in each other’s arms, both subconsciously on high alert incase the baby wakes up.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s a good thing Bryan isn’t a heavy sleeper, because Nicky wakes up crying at 3:30.

 

“Shh.” Bryan says, lifting Nicky into his arms “You’re okay.”

 

Nicky’s tears stop and he cuddles into Bryan, falling back to sleep.

 

Bryan puts him back in the pack n play and slides back into bed himself.

~

Brie wakes up to the sound of Nicky babbling away in his pack n play.

 

“Hi baby.” She says, lifting Nicky up. She lays him down to change him, and sees he’s still dry.

 

“Nicky,” she says and he looks up at her “do you have to go potty?”

 

He shakes his head quickly “uh uh”

 

“Why don’t we go try?” Brie suggests

 

“No. I no have go”

 

“How about if you try and go potty, you can have a sticker?”

 

Nicky’s head pops up at that “stickas? I wan sticka.”

 

“Let’s try and go potty then.” Brie says, lifting him up and taking him into the bathroom. She slides his Mickey Mouse potty seat onto the toilet and pulls down his pull-up, the whole time he’s saying he doesn’t have to go.

 

Until she puts him on the potty, and he goes instantly.

 

“I knew you had to go.” She says “high five”

 

He gives her a high five, smiling and lifts his arms so she can get him down.

 

She slides the pull up back on and carries him out into the room where Bryan is just waking up.

 

“Morning babe” he says, giving Brie a kiss. “And good morning Nicky” he says, ruffling the little boys hair.

 

“Moring dada. I go potty.” Nicky says.

 

“You did?! Wow you’re a really big boy!” Bryan says tickling Nicky, making him laugh.

 

“Alright boys,” Brie says, “we need to get dressed so we can go get some breakfast.”

 

Bryan nods and pulls out a pair of jeans, black converse, Olaf socks and a “My Goal is to Deny Yours” hockey shirt. He lays Nicky down on the bed and gets him dressed, while Brie puts on a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue tshirt.

 

She takes Nicky from Bryan so Bryan can get on his own jeans and his black vneck.

 

When they’re already to go, they walk out the door and head to the elevator.

~

They get down to the dining area, just in time to see John, Dean, Roman, Randy and Nikki (who already know about the…. Situation).

 

“Hi guys.” Brie says, shifting Nicky to her other hip. “Want to grab a table with us?”

 

They all nod and end up sitting at a big table (in the order of ) Bryan, Nicky, Brie,Nikki, John, Dean, Roman, Randy.

 

“I hungwy.” Nicky says and Brie nods, “I’ll go get you some food babycakes. What do you want?”

 

“Aposauce an pacake.”

 

“Applesauce and pancakes?”

 

Nicky nods, reaching for his sippy cup in the diaper bag.

 

Bryan hands it to him. “You guys can go up if you want.” He says to the others.

 

“Yeah. Okay.” They say, standing up and going to the buffet.

 

Soon enough, everyone’s seated and has their food. It’s quiet for a few minutes while everyone starts eating, until Nicky speaks up.

 

“I got go potty!”

 

Bryan quickly grabs him and starts off towards the bathroom “we’ll be right back!”

 

As soon as they turn the corner, Randy speaks up “so that’s Dolph Huh?”

 

Brie nods “yeah. But he only goes by Nicky, he smacked John yesterday for calling him Dolph.”

 

Dean laughs “I knew he’d realize how bad the name "Dolph” is, I just didn’t think he’d be a toddler when he did"

 

They continue on with mindless chatter until Bryan and Nicky come back. Nicky’s got a big smile on his face and Bryan looks proud.

 

“Did you go on the potty?” Brie asks and Nicky nods excitedly, kicking to be let down.

 

“Good job! We’ll get your stickers after breakfast okay?”

 

“STICKAS!!” He screams, jumping up and down, clapping his hands.

 

Everyone laughs and Bryan picks him up, putting him back in his seat.

 

“Finish eating bubba.”

 

Nicky shakes his head “no hungwy. No wan mo.”

 

Bryan is about to tell him he needs to eat a little more but Brie cuts him off “he ate quite a bit babe, we don’t want to force him to eat and give himself a tummyache”

 

Bryan sighs. “You’re right. Okay Nicky, you can be done but you need to sit there like a big boy while we finish eating okay?”

 

Nicky nods “I sit wif D?”

 

“Deans trying to eat, but if he says it’s okay, you can.”

 

 

Dean nods “it’s fine with me.”

 

Brie passes Nicky around to Dean, who pretty much throws his fork down and starts playing pattycake with Nicky.

 

It’s a sweet sight, so Brie pulls out her phone and snaps a quick picture before turning back to her own breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

They head back up to the room after breakfast and Brie puts on some cartoons for Nicky.

 

She lays on the bed with Bryan and Nicky crawls up, snuggling between them.

 

“So we’ve got today off.” Brie says “what should we do?”

 

“The children’s museum isn’t far from here, why don’t we go there? I’m sure little one over here will like it.”

 

Brie nods “alright.” She says, flipping off the tv despite Nicky’s protests “let’s go.”

 

Bryan stands up, slipping on his sneakers “Nicky? Do you have to go potty before we leave.”

 

“Uh uh.” He says, walking towards the door.

 

“Why don’t we try?”

 

“No! I no have go.”

 

Bryan sighs “alright, but if you need to go potty you need to tell me or Brie okay?”

 

Nicky nods “I pomise tell you or mommy if I have go potty.”

 

Bryan nods “alright then, let’s go.”

~

They get to the children’s museum and Nicky tries to run off, causing Brie to grab him a little too roughly.

 

He screams and starts to cry. Brie lifts him into her arms, rocking him back and forth “shh honey, you’re okay. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just didn’t want you to get lost.”

 

He sniffles, wiping his nose on her shirt “otay.”

 

Brie smiles and they walk up to the window.

 

“How many?” The clerk says.

 

“Three.” Bryan says

 

The clerk nods “how old is the little one?”

 

“He’s 3.” Brie says.

 

“He’s free then.” The clerk says, pulling out two green bracelets and a blue one. “Hi buddy.” She says to Nicky “can I see your arm?”

 

He hesitates before nodding shyly and sticking his arm out.

 

The clerk smiles, securing the bracelet to his wrist. She does the same with Brie and Bryan.

 

“Alright, so these bracelets allow you to do anything in the museum okay?”

 

Bryan nods.“got it. Thank you.”

 

The clerk nods “you’re welcome.”

~

They start walking around the museum, trying to figure out what to do first.

 

“Gocey store!” Nicky says, pointing to a supermarket type thing.

 

“You want to shop?” Brie asks and Nicky nods.

 

They walk over to the grocery store and Nicky grabs a cart.

 

“Alright bubba,” Bryan says “you need to be careful okay? We don’t want to hit anybody.”

 

Nicky nods and stars throwing stuff into the cart. A little while later they go to the “checkout” and he gets a little receipt.

 

“Wook mommy!”

 

“I see baby. C'mon we need to take all this stuff and put it in that big bin okay?”

 

Nicky nods, filling his little arms with the groceries, tossing them in the bin.“otay. Done. We go semase steet? I wan see Elmo.”

 

Bryan nods “alright buddy.”

~

A couple hours later, they’re back at the hotel and Nicky’s asleep in his pack and play.

 

Brie yawns, laying in bed next to Bryan. “I could use a nap.”

 

Bryan nods, “me too”

 

They fall asleep almost immediately


	7. Chapter 7

Nicky wakes up a little later and starts to cry.

 

Brie sits up quickly and goes over to the pack n play “what’s wrong munchkin?”

 

Nicky sniffles “monster”

 

“You had a bad dream Huh? You’re okay, monsters aren’t real sweetheart.”

 

“Otay.” He says, lifting his arms “I get out?”

 

Brie nods “yes. You can get out.”

 

She lifts him out and he runs to the door.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Brie says, laughing.

 

“Me wan see D.”

 

“Alright, we’ll go see if Dean’s busy. You may not get to see him though.”

 

“OTAY!” He says, trying to unlock the door.

 

Brie laughs “hold on. We need to get your bag and I need to leave a note so daddy knows where we are.”

 

Nicky pouts at her and sits on the ground.

 

Brie laughs again, and grabs his diaper bag. She writes a note for Bryan and they head out the door.

~

As soon as they’re in the hallway, Nicky takes off running.

 

“Nicky! Get back here!” Brie says, running after him. He disappears around the corner and she follows, breathing out a sigh of relief when he sees Nicky in Roman’s arms.

 

“Hi Brie.” Roman says, tickling Nicky’s tummy.

 

“Hi Roman. Thanks for grabbing him.”

 

“You’re welcome. Where you guys off to?”

 

“He wants to see Dean, so I said we’d see if we could find him. Do you know what he’s up to?”

 

Roman nods “I’m actually on my way to go see him now, we’re gonna hang out today. You guys are more than welcome to join us.”

 

“I mean. If that’s okay with you guys, if it’s not then we’ll just find something else to do.”

 

Roman shakes his head “it’s fine.” He says, walking towards Dean’s room with Brie following close behind.

 

Roman knocks on the door and Dean opens it, a shocked look on his face when he sees Brie and Nicky.

 

Nicky kicks at Roman to let him down, and runs to Dean.

 

“D!!” He says and Dean laughs, picking him up.

 

“Hi buddy. You miss me?”

 

Nicky nods excitedly and starts babbling away about the children’s museum, Dean listening to every word.

 

Dean carries him over to the bed, Roman and Brie following close behind.

 

“So…..” Roman starts “I told Brie that her and Nicky are welcome to stay and hang out for a little while.”

 

Dean nods “alright. I don’t care.”

 

“What should we do?” Roman asks and Dean shrugs.

 

“I’d suggest drinks but we have a toddler”

 

“We can just leave, you guys can do whatever you had planned.” Brie says, lifting Nicky who screams and cries in protest.

 

Dean shakes his head, pulling Nicky away from Brie.

 

“It’s fine. Why don’t we just put on a movie and order room service?”

 

Roman nods, grabbing the remote “good idea.”

 

“Brie? Is that alright with you?”

 

Brie shakes her head “Bryan just texted me asking when we’d be back, I think he wants to go for dinner.”

 

“You guys go! We’ll watch Nicky.” Dean says and Roman nods.

 

“I’ll make sure crazy over here doesn’t lose him.” Roman says, laughing and Dean glares at him.

 

“If you guys are sure…” Brie says and they nod quickly.

 

“We’ll keep him for the night if you want.”

 

“You will?” Brie says and they nod “okay I’ll bring down his pack n play and some jammies on our way out. Thank you guys so much.”

 

“No problem” Dean says as Brie leaves. He grabs the phone to order their dinner while Roman surfs Netflix for a movie.

~

Brie drops off the pack n play and jammies, giving Nicky a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Bryan.

 

“Alright little man. What should we watch?” Roman asks.

 

“Pizza!”

 

Roman laughs “Nicky, pizza isn’t a movie.”

 

“Popcorn!” Nicky says and this time Dean laughs.

 

“Just put on "Mighty Ducks” he loves hockey remember?“ Dean says and Roman nods, turning on "The Mighty Ducks.”

 

About halfway through the movie, Dean feels a tug on his pants.

 

“D?” Nicky says “I got go potty.”

 

Dean nods. “Okay. Ro, pause it for me.”

 

Roman does and Dean stands up, taking Nicky into the bathroom.  
~

They walk out a few minutes later and Dean grabs his jammies but Nicky won’t let him put them on him.

 

“I no wan those! I wan wear dat.” Nicky says, pointing at Dean’s “Unstable” shirt.

 

“Okay. You can wear that if you want.” Dean says, grabbing it and helping Nicky into it.

 

they lean back on the pillows and Nicky falls asleep almost instantly.

 

Dean figures he should probably put him in the pack n play, but he can’t bring himself to move him.

 

He falls asleep, with Nicky curled into his side.


	8. Chapter 8

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Is what Dean wakes up to the next morning, and he realizes the other side of the bed is empty.

 

He gets to his feet and stretches before walking into the bathroom.

 

He’s greeted by a full grown (and practically naked, save for Dean’s shirt) Dolph.

 

“Dean, why am I in your room, in your tshirt with no pants on?” Dolph says, panic evident in his voice.

 

“Breathe.” Dean says, throwing a pair of his sweats at Dolph “and put some pants on”

 

He does so hastily and looks to Dean for an answer.

 

“You don’t remember the last few days?” Dean questions and Dolph shakes his head.

 

“No. Should I? What happened?”

 

“You um, you turned into a toddler.” Dean says and Dolph’s jaw hits the ground.

 

“What?!”

 

Dean nods “John found you before your match with him, you were a toddler. You thought Brie and Bryan were your parents. You insisted on being called Nicky, you even smacked John for calling you Dolph.”

 

“Oh.” Dolph says bluntly and Dean shrugs.

 

“No one knows how or why it happened but we have proof that it did. Brie took a ton of pictures.”

 

Dolph nods “right. Okay. Well I’m um, I’m gonna go but I’ll makes sure to ya know, wash these and give them back to you” he says, gesturing to the sweatpants.

 

Dean shakes his head “stay and have breakfast with me?”

 

“Oh, uh, Okay I guess.” Dolph says and Dean smiles, ordering room service.

~

Brie shows up a little later and is extremely disappointed when she sees Dolph is back to normal.

 

“Well I guess I’ll see you guys later.” She says, packing up the stuff.

 

She’s about to leave when Dolph engulfs her in hug. “Thanks for taking care of me even if I don’t remember it.”

 

She smiles “you’re welcome. Now go get your man.”

 

Dolph visibly blushes “you weren’t supposed to know about that.”

 

Brie laughs “it’s obvious. And it’s also probably why you regressed. Your feelings scared you and you didn’t know what to do. Life’s easier when you’re little.”

 

Dolph nods “makes sense. Can I ask you a serious question?”

 

“What?”

 

“How many people saw my junk?”

 

Brie laughs “Me, Bryan, John, Stephanie, Hunter and Dean.”

 

Dolph blushes again “great. I’ll never live it down.”

 

“Nah. I doubt anyone will tease you.”

 

“Dean will.” Dolph says

 

“Dean will what?” Dean says, walking up behind Dolph.

 

Dolph’s about to respond, when Brie cuts him off. “He said that you’ll tease him about his junk”

 

Dean laughs “I wasn’t planning on it, but now that you gave me the idea….”

 

“NO!” Dolph says, shaking his head.

 

Dean rolls his eyes “I was kidding. Can’t you take a joke?”

 

Normally Dolph would be upset by someone insinuating he can’t take a joke, but he hears the playfulness in Dean’s tone.

 

“Guess not.” He says, and Dean grabs him around the waist.

 

“Cmon, we’re going to have a movie day. Get your ass on the bed.”

 

Dolph obliges, belly flopping onto the mattress. Dean follows close behind and flips the tv on.

 

“You boys have fun"Brie says, walking out the door.

 

They spend most of the day in bed, watching movies. Until Dean brings up the topic Dolph is dreading, 100%.

 

"So you’re crushin on me huh?” Dean says, and Dolph nods, blushing.

 

“Well…” Dean says slowly and Dolph braces himself for the let down “… Good thing I’m crushin on you too.”

 

Dolph’s jaw drops “really?”

 

Dean smiles, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Really.”

 

Dolph smiles, falling back onto the pillows, Dean right next to him.


End file.
